Once Upon a Time
by irina autumn
Summary: Republish ;; "Pada zaman dahulu kala…." Gadis itu mulai memainkan perannya. Mulai dari putri cantik jelita hingga gadis kecil incaran serigala. / AU; China, Taiwan / untuk 3plusC


**summary**: "Pada zaman dahulu kala…." Gadis itu mulai memainkan perannya. Mulai dari putri cantik jelita hingga gadis kecil incaran serigala. / AU; China, Taiwan / untuk 3plusC

**warnings**: au; human name; penistaan dongeng orang; nyerempet rate m dikit [semoga ;w;]; wolves will never hurt you = hypocrite :B ; don't like don't read

**disclaimer**: hetalia milik hidekaz himaruya. supernatural milik eric kripke. little red riding hood bukan punya saya. dan seluruh dongeng yang kebetulan nyempil di sini bukan punya saya oTL

**note1**: terinspirasi dari salah satu episode supernatural bertema sama [jangan suruh saya mengingat episode berapa, tolooong ;A; _#pikuntotal_]; terinspirasi secara tidak langsung dari red riding hood versi modern [saya lebih cinta novelnya daripada filmnya ;w; _#heh_]; dan juga hasil pemikiran abstrak dari otak abstrak. bisa membakar mata apabila fisik anda tak kuat. dan, hei, saya ichi :)

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon a Time<strong>

©ichi

* * *

><p>everything starts with '<strong>once upon a time<strong>'

* * *

><p><em>Pada zaman dahulu kala.<em>

Kalimat magis yang terlontar dari mulut sang pendongeng memutar roda cerita. Cerita mengenai protagonis yang terlibat konflik dengan antagonis. Kemudian muncul tritagonis dan menguraikan jalinan kusut konflik satu per satu. Masalah terpecahkan. _Happy ending_. Selesai. Atau layaknya dongeng-dongeng tentang istana, seorang putri yang terkena kutukan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Kutukan terbebas. Mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Faktanya kehidupan di negeri dongeng tidaklah sederhana. Karena ada kalanya sang protagonis justru mati di tangan antagonis yang enggan mencecap kekalahan. Dan ada kalanya si antagonis bangkit dari kubur, membuang jauh peti mati dan batu nisan, kemudian mencekik protagonis hingga bibirnya membiru dan mati. Atau juga, tritagonis bukannya melerai, justru menambah panjang masalah. Dan protagonis juga antagonis berkelahi hingga mati.

Yang lebih parah lagi—tidak ada protagonis dan antagonis.

Di dunia dongeng ataupun di dunia nyata, sifat dari kehidupan tetaplah sama—keji.

Karena dalam hidup, semua orang pasti akan menyakiti.

/

_Cklek_. Yao menutup pintu depan. Tas cokelat besar ia letakkan di sofa ruang tengah. Afron ia tanggalkan dan gantungkan di tali jemuran. Sejenak ia merebahkan diri di sofa yang nyaman, berusaha melepas penatnya bekerja seharian.

"_Aiyaaah_! Toko tadi ramai sekali, _aru_!"

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia bangkit kemudian melangkah menuju kamar yang terletak tak jauh di ruang tengah. Pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu pun ia buka.

Kamar itu hanyalah kamar sederhana. Sebuah kamar gadis dengan dinding yang dicat merah muda. Warna merah muda mendominasi perabotan. Buku-buku dongeng bertumpuk di bawah meja. Juga sinar matahari yang merambat masuk melalui jendela, menciptakan kesan temaram dan sepi di dalamnya.

Juga seorang gadis kecil sepuluh tahunan yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Helai-helai hitam panjang berantakan. Sepasang iris indah bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Tubuh yang begitu kurus hingga tonjolan-tonjolan sendi terlihat jelas. Kulit yang putih pucat karena jarang bersua dengan cahaya mentari yang hangat.

Sesungguhnya, sepasang iris indah itu keluar dari persembunyiannya terakhir kali pada tiga tahun yang lalu.

Yao meraih sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja. Buku dongeng anak-anak. Sampulnya sudah robek sana-sini dan menguning dimakan usia. Namun, kisah yang terkandung di dalamnya tidak berubah dari zaman ke zaman. Tetap indah dan bermakna.

"Mau dibacakan dongeng, _aru_?"

Retoris.

Kemudian Yao membuka halaman pertama. Ia menghela napas, dan mulai membaca tiap kata yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan suara yang indah.

/

"_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil. Karena ia sering mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna merah, penduduk sekitar menyebutnya 'Si Tudung Merah.'"_

Sepasang iris cokelat itu kini terbuka sempurna. Kemudian menatap sekitar. Latar baru. Suasana baru. Kisah baru.

Gadis itu—Mei—menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Gaun panjang ala _maid_, lengkap dengan celemek rimpelnya. Helai-helai hitam yang terurai hingga menyentuh pinggang. Dan…

… sebuah tudung berwarna merah menutupi kepalanya.

Oh, kehidupan dimulai lagi dari awal.

Kemudian seorang wanita mendatanginya. Rambutnya pirang. Matanya biru muda. Kontras sekali dengan dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian memberikan sekeranjang penuh kue hangat, dengan serbet kotak-kotak merah putih melindungi dari dunia luar.

"Berikan ini pada nenek, sayang. Ingat, langsung pergi ke rumah nenek dan jangan bermain di hutan." Kata-katanya sama.

"Iya, Bu!"

Wanita pirang paruh baya itu sama sekali bukan ibu kandung. Sungguh.

Dan sesuai dengan tuntutan peran, ia pamit. Menyerahkan nyawanya pada serigala yang telah menanti di tempat tujuan.

/

Sekali lagi ia harus melewati ini.

Mei menatap rumah di depannya dengan tatapan gamang. Rumah sederhana dengan warna kuning pucat mendominasi dinding dan tiang kayu penyangga. Meja kursi kayu cokelat tua yang tetap kokoh meski dimakan usia. Lampu gantung putih yang dihiasi oleh jalinan benang laba-laba. Juga pintu dengan bel lonceng tua di sisinya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendatangi rumah ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengangkut keranjang kue menuju rumah ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berjalan melewati hutan, bermain-main dengan kelinci dan rusa, dan memetik bunga-bunga merah.

Apabila boleh memilih, Mei lebih memilih untuk tetap di rumah (meskipun itu bukan rumah aslinya) dan tak akan pergi ke hutan untuk bermain-main dengan nyawa. Namun sia-sia. Ia sudah pernah mencoba menentang skenario, tetapi tak mampu.

Cepat atau lambat, Mei akan menjalani lakon yang telah ditetapkan.

Dan melakukan sesuatu yang sama namun mengharap hasil yang berbeda adalah kegilaan.

Tangan mungilnya meraih lonceng, kemudian menggoyangkannya pelan. _Tring tring_. Bunyinya indah, meskipun itu bunyi kematian.

"Masuklah, cucuku. Pintunya tak dikunci." Terdengar suara serak dari dalam rumah.

Mei membuka pintu. Melangkah masuk kemudian menatap sosok yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan ngeri dan takut.

Mei tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan ia berkata, "Nenek, aku bawa kue!"

"Taruh saja di atas meja, cucuku."

Karena sudah ribuan kali ia memainkan peran yang sama.

Sesuai dengan tuntutan peran, ia meletakkan kue di atas meja kayu tua. Kemudian ia melangkah, mendekati sang nenek—yang ia tahu hanya kamuflase belaka.

"Nek, kenapa matamu besar sekali?"

Mei ingin bungkam. Namun bibir, rahang, dan lidahnya bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Agar bisa melihatmu dengan lebih jelas, cucuku."

Jawaban yang sama.

"Nek, kenapa telingamu besar sekali?"

Mei ingin berlari pulang.

"Agar dapat mendengar suara merdumu lebih jelas, cucuku."

Mei takut. Takut takut takut takut **takut**.

"Nek, kenapa gigimu besar sekali?"

Karena sang nenek adalah serigala yang sedang menyamar.

"Agar dapat memakanmu!"

Spontan serigala itu melompat. Kuku-kuku yang bersembunyi kini terhunus siap merenggut nyawa. Sang serigala menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taring yang terasah tajam bak belati. Mei memekik lengking. Kemudian memejamkan mata pasrah.

Dan waktu pun berhenti.

/

"Kakaaaaak~ Aku lapar, _da ze_!"

Yao menghentikan ceritanya dan menutup buku. Kemudian berkata pada Yong Soo yang tengah merengut, "Makanan ada di atas meja, _aru_."

Kedua alis anak lelaki tujuh tahunan itu saling taut. Bibirnya tertekuk tak setuju. Kemudian ia melompat-lompat tanda merajuk.

"Kuraaang! Masih lapar!" Ia berteriak.

"_Aiyah_. Makan malam sebentar lagi, _aru_. Tontonlah TV!"

Yao memijit keningnya. Mengurus seorang putri tidur dan seorang begundal tukang rusuh bukanlah perkara mudah. Belum lagi ditambah seorang adik super sibuk dan seorang adik yang wajahnya datar melulu.

"Kakak lagi bacain cerita untuk Mei, kan?" Yong Soo bertanya, dengan nada yang tak lagi menyebalkan dan minta dibentak.

"Iya."

Kemudian anak lelaki itu berlari gaduh mendekati Yao dan sang putri tidur, "Ikuuuut!"

"Jangan menyela, _aru_."

"Oke!"

"Jangan mengubah cerita, _aru_."

"Oke!"

"Jangan mengklaim cerita ini sebagai milik Korea, _aru_."

"Okidoki!"

Yao menghela napas berat. Kemudian ia membuka halaman pertama, dan mulai membaca dari awal.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala…."

/

'Pada zaman dahulu kala' kembali terucap.

Ketika Mei membuka mata, ia tak melihat seekor serigala yang menyeringai kelaparan. Ia kembali lagi ke rumah. Rumah yang bukan rumahnya. Rumah yang menjadi titik tolak seluruh kisah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan, "Si Tudung Merah berasal dari Korea, _da ze_!"

"Im Yong Soo! Ingat janjimu, _aru_!"

Mei terkikik. Teriakan sok tahu Yong Soo dan suara merdu kakaknya membangkitkan kembali kerinduan akan rumah. Rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

Rumah tempat ia dibesarkan, bersama saudara-saudara lelakinya. Rumah yang sudah tiga tahun tak bersua dengannya—dengan rohnya. Rumah yang sesungguhnya, bukan rumah semusim saja.

Mei ingin kembali ke rumah. Ingin kembali berjumpa dengan saudara-saudaranya. Ingin mendengarkan kembali dongeng yang dibacakan kakaknya. Mendengarkan, bukan bermain di dalamnya.

Sayangnya kata 'pada zaman dahulu kala' telah terucap. Dan itu berarti mengulang dari awal.

/

"Masuklah, cucuku. Pintunya tak dikunci."

Sekali lagi Mei menuruti komando skenario. Ia membuka pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia melayangkan pandang terhadap sang nenek-nenek palsu.

"Nenek, aku bawa kue!"

Kata-kata itu terucap lagi.

"Taruh saja di atas meja, cucuku."

Dan ia mendengar kalimat itu lagi.

Sekali lagi Mei meletakkan keranjang kue di atas meja kayu tua. Sekali lagi Mei melangkah mendekati sang nenek gadungan.

"Nek, kenapa matamu besar sekali?"

Sekali lagi bibir, rahang, dan lidahnya bergerak sendiri.

"Agar bisa melihatmu dengan lebih jelas, cucuku."

Sekali lagi ia mendengar suara serak yang menggelitik rasa ngeri.

"Nek, kenapa telingamu besar sekali?"

Meskipun sudah ribuan kali menjalani, rasa takut tetap menghampiri.

"Agar dapat mendengar suara merdumu lebih jelas, cucuku."

Karena Mei tengah berhadapan dengan predator yang begitu lapar hingga siap menggigit.

"Nek, kenapa gigimu besar sekali?"

Karena skenario mengharuskan Mei untuk bermain dengan nyawa sendiri.

"Agar dapat memakanmu!"

Sekali lagi sang serigala melompat. Sekali lagi Mei berteriak. Sekali lagi sang serigala menggeram, memamerkan kuku-kuku tajam siap mengoyak dan juga gigi-gigi yang tentu saja sangat sakit pabila menghujam.

Sang serigala melompat dan menerkamnya. Mei menjerit nyaring. Untuk kesekian kalinya rasa sakit menjalar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kuku-kuku sang serigala mengais-ngais di kulitnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya taring sang serigala menghujam tubuhnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menangis tatkala beradu tatap dengan sang serigala.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya… Mei melihat genangan merah berbau anyir di lantai.

"Tunggu!"

Sekali lagi waktu berhenti.

/

"Kenapa si tudung merah mau-mau aja dimakan serigala, _da ze_?" Terdengar suara protes Yong Soo.

Yao memutar mata. Kemudian bertanya kepada sang adik, "Jadi maumu apa, _aru_?"

"Si tudung merah menendang serigala. Kemudian ia berlari pulang dan memberitahukan penduduk desa, _da ze_!"

"Im Yong Soo. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengubah dongeng, _aru_?"

"Pliiiis Kaaak! Sekali iniiii saja!"

/

Tombol putar balik telah ditekan.

Ketika Mei membuka mata, tidak ada lagi bekas-bekas cakaran serigala. Tidak ada lagi genangan merah berbau anyir di lantai. Sang serigala sendiri berada di depan Mei, menggeram lapar dan siap menerkam.

Dan kali ini, ketika serigala itu melompat, Mei menendangnya hingga pingsan.

Mei tak mengerti mengapa. Mungkinkah Yong Soo lagi-lagi mengubah dongeng seenak jidat? Apapun itu, setidaknya ia tak harus merasakan bau busuk asam klorida, enzim-enzim lain, dan sisa pencernaan di lambung sang serigala. Bleh. Menciumnya saja sudah bikin mual.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mei—si tudung merah—berlari pergi kembali ke desa. Terus berlari. Mengabaikan serigala yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Yang penting pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini.

/

"Dan akhirnya serigala tersebut dibunuh oleh penduduk desa. Tamat."

Yong Soo melompat-lompat riang, "Tuh kan! Ceritanya kan jadi lebih keren dengan versiku sendiri, _da ze_!"

"_Aiyaah_, diamlah, _aru_!" Yao bangkit dan mendorong Yong Soo keluar kamar, "Kakak akan siapkan makan malam, _aru_. Tunggu saja."

"Makan malam berasal dari Korea, _da ze_!" teriak Yong Soo sebelum berlari gaduh menuju TV.

Yao menatap adik perempuannya dengan tatapan sedih. Menatap bagaimana wajah manis nan ceria berevolusi menjadi wajah tirus nan sayu. Menatap sepasang iris cokelat yang terpejam—terpejam dan tidak pernah terbuka lagi semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kapan kau bangun, Mei, _aru_?"

Yao merindukan Mei. Merindukan gadis sepuluh tahunan itu mengomel tentang rumah yang tak pernah beres. Dan Yao juga merindukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu tatkala ia membacakan dongeng.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama kau tidur, _aru_."

Banyak yang telah Wang Mei lewatkan. Banyak yang telah berubah selama kurun waktu tiga tahun. Cat yang semula kuning kini telah memucat dan terkelupas. Kiku telah diterima di SMA papan atas. Yong Soo telah memenangkan turnamen bola tahunan. Dan juga Hong yang sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Sayangnya Yao tak tahu.

Yao tak tahu apabila Mei selama ini menjadi pemeran utama.

Mei pernah menjadi seorang putri cantik yang terkena kutukan akibat jarum beracun. Mei pernah menjadi seekor anak ayam yang ingin menemui raja karena menganggap bahwa sekeping langit telah jatuh. Mei pernah melihat rumah kue, bermain di dalamnya dan dikejar oleh nenek sihir yang mengamuk. Mei bahkan pernah memanjat pohon kacang ajaib hingga ke langit, bahkan bertatap muka dengan raksasa yang tinggal seorang diri.

Karena sesungguhnya Mei terjebak di dunia dongeng dan tak menemukan jalan pulang.

Raganya masih ada di dunia nyata. Ia hidup. Mendengkur pelan dengan bulir-bulir keringat di dahi dan denyut jantung yang stabil. Namun rohnya berkelana, bermain peran sesuai dongeng yang ia dengar dari mulut sang kakak, ataupun saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Berkali-kali Mei bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Berkali-kali ia bertemu dengan nenek sihir jahat yang mengincar rupanya yang jelita. Berkali-kali ia 'hidup bahagia selamanya.' Berkali-kali ia menjadi sasaran empuk seekor serigala.

'Pada zaman dahulu kala' membuka awal baru. Dan 'tamat' menutupnya, gerakan Mei pun membeku.

Dokter tak mampu membangunkannya. Paranormal pun tak mampu mengembalikan rohnya. Bahkan salah satu teman Yao yang beralis abnormal pun angkat tangan.

Dan mereka semua hanya berkata 'rohnya hilang,' tidak tahu bahwa rohnya ada di negeri dongeng dan tersesat.

Yang dapat Yao lakukan saat ini adalah, membacakan dongeng seraya menyimpan harapan dalam hati bahwa Mei akan bangun lagi.

Harapan yang sangat kecil, lebih kecil dibandingkan sebutir pasir.

Namun, tentu saja ia boleh berharap, bukan?

"Selamat tidur, adik kecilku." Yao mengecup kening Mei lembut.

_Blam_. Pintu ditutup perlahan.

/

**FIN**

[oTL oTL faiiil! ;A; _#dor_]

**note2**: buat adek chi, maaf telat dan jadinya abstrak kayak gini ;w; mau membunuh kakak kembarmu yang nista ini? silahkan ;A; _#nyodorinsenapan_

**note3**: btw saya cinta red riding hood ./.b _#penting_ ada yang berkenan untuk mereview? :3

**note4**: republish, dengan sedikit perubahan :))


End file.
